This application claims the priority of British patent document 0005625.9, filed Mar. 10, 2000, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The present invention relates to a closure valve particularly a closure valve for a vehicle fuel filler system.
For many years it has been conventional to close the fuel filler neck of a vehicle with a simple screw or bayonet cap. However, this arrangement has certain disadvantages, one of which is that the cap can easily be mislaid when the fuel tank is being filled.
Various proposals have been made to replace the screw cap with a ball valve, for example as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,901,760 or German patent document DE 88,16 045. However, these devices still are not capable of meeting prospective requirements and legislation for ultra low emission systems.
The present invention therefore provides a closure for the neck of a container for liquid including a cap for covering the end of the neck, the cap having an aperture for receiving liquid therethrough. A ball mounted in the neck has a passage therethrough and an impermeable portion forming part of its outer surface. The ball is rotatable between a first position, in which the passage is aligned with the aperture to open the neck, and a second position, in which the impermeable portion is aligned with the aperture to close the neck.
Preferably, the ball is formed mainly from a plastic member, which may for example be molded, and the impermeable portion is formed separately from a different material and attached to the plastic member so as to form part of the ball.
The impermeable portion may form part of a plate member, which is preferably formed of metal and may be attached to the plastics member by adhesive or a snap-fit action. Alternatively, the impermeable portion could be formed as a coating on the plastics, such as chrome plating or the like. The main part of the ball can be made of a material of relatively high permeability, such as Nylon 6.
The closure preferably further includes a sealing assembly to seal between the ball and the neck. When the ball is in the closed position, the sealing member extends between the impermeable portion and the neck so that the sealing member and the impermeable portion completely seal the neck.
Preferably, when the ball is in the closed position, the impermeable portion is on the outer side of the ball.
The sealing assembly may comprise a seal carrier, a first seal acting between the seal carrier and the ball and a second seal acting between the seal carrier and the neck. In order for the seal to be effective the sealing assembly must be made of a material of relatively low permeability. For example the carrier can be made of metal, such as aluminum, or of low permeability plastics such as xe2x80x9cacetylxe2x80x9d, and the seals are preferably made of PTFE as this has a low permeability and low friction.
Preferably the cap is removable, so that the closure can be removed for servicing.
Preferably, when the ball is in the closed condition, the impermeable portion of its surface is approximately level with the cap and the end of the filler neck, thereby providing easy access to the filler neck.
With known ball valve systems it tan also be a problem that they are difficult to assembly and to service.
Accordingly, the present invention further provides a container for liquid having a neck through which liquid can be put into the container and a closure for closing the neck. The closure comprises a carrier which can be inserted into the neck and a ball member rotatably supported on the carrier such that it can be mounted in the carrier and inserted into the neck with the carrier. The ball member has an aperture through it such that it can be rotated in the carrier to open and close the neck. Removable retaining means are also provided, which can be attached to the neck so as to releasably retain the carrier and ball in the neck.
Preferably the container further comprises a sealing assembly which can be attached to the carrier so as to retain the ball in the carrier and inserted into the neck with the carrier and the ball.
Preferably the sealing assembly comprises a seal carrier, a first seal which seals against the neck, and a second seal which seals against the ball.
Preferably the retaining means comprises a cap having an aperture therethrough which can be aligned with the aperture through the ball to open the neck.
Preferably the neck has an aperture through which a drive mechanism can be inserted to rotate the ball in the carrier, and the carrier preferably has an aperture which can be aligned with that in the neck, so that the drive mechanism can be inserted through it to engage with the ball.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.